RUN, IZUKI, RUN!
by gyurachi
Summary: Seorang guru matematika meminta Izuki untuk mengawasi jalannya remedial yang diikuti oleh para berandalan. Dengan iming-iming tambahan pada nilainya, dia menurut saja tanpa memikirkan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. [TSUN #1: Laporan. Remedial. Nyontek. Uang saku habis.]


Ujian adalah sesuatu yang paling dihindari oleh siswa hati berandalan, dan Hyuuga Junpei termasuk di dalamnya.

Walau kacamata bingkai tipis selalu menghiasi wajahnya, tapi tidak pernah sekalipun dia menginjak peringkat 20 besar di angkatannya. Yang terbagus adalah peringkat 94 yang susah payah didapatnya—dengan bantuan Aida Riko sebagai guru privat dadakan untuk tim basket SMA Seirin di tahun sebelumnya.

Junpei menoleh, langit biru yang terlihat dari kelasnya terlihat damai. Hari ini wali kelasnya akan membagikan nilai ujian minggu lalu. Tiap nama dipanggil, mereka maju ke depan dengan berbagai ekspresi. Yang sudah kembali dari sana kebanyakan mengeluh karena nilai mereka tidak sesuai ekspetasi. Salahkan 25 soal yang sengaja dimodifikasi jadi lebih sulit. Mungkin hanya putri Aida yang paling tenang saat melihat lembar kertas nilainya—Junpei bisa menebak, pasti gadis berhati iblis itu mendapatkan nilai rata-rata 9 seperti biasa.

Dan tibalah giliran Junpei untuk mendapatkan haknya. Dia maju ke depan dengan wajah tanpa harapan, pasrah dengan keadaan.

"Junpei," senyum guru itu menjadi ekspresi ganjil di matanya. "Selamat, ya."

 _Oi_ — Bulir keringat membasahi wajahnya. Dia tahu wali kelas kepala tiga itu tidak pernah tersenyum seperti ini kepadanya. Biasanya dia mengomel karena ada satu – dua mata pelajaran yang nilainya di bawah rata-rata seangkatan.

Laki-laki tua itu menyerahkan selembar kertas kepada Junpei.

"Hyuuga Junpei: Remedial untuk semua mata pelajaran."

Junpei seratus persen pasrah sekarang.

.

.

.

RUN, IZUKI, RUN! © racchin

 **Kuroko no Basuke** © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Warnings: standard applied – semi-canon & krenyes-krenyes.

TSUN #1

(Laporan. Remedial. Nyontek. Uang saku habis.)

.

.

.

#1: Remedial

.

Shun Izuki menghela napas untuk kali ketiganya.

Hari ini dia mendapat tugas mulia dari seorang guru untuk mengawasi jalannya ujian perbaikan pada mata pelajaran matematika. Dengan imbalan tambahan nilai untuk skornya yang standar, maka anggukan dan senyum cerah langsung diberikannya. Izuki kira berbaur dengan orang dengan nilai di bawahnya dan mengawasi mereka dari kursi belakang itu akan mudah karena ia punya sudut pandang yang tidak biasa. Apalagi, dia bisa menghindar dari latihan tambahan dadakan yang diberikan oleh pelatih mereka.

Tapi, kasusnya lebih rumit dari yang dia kira.

Dan kerumitan itu dibuat oleh kaptennya sendiri, Hyuuga Junpei yang mendapat nilai 27 untuk matematika.

Kaki berbalut sepatu sekolah melangkah dengan berat hati menuju kelas yang sudah ditentukan, di mana siswanya harus memperbaiki skor di bawah rata-rata mereka. Izuki jadi bimbang, dia tahu membatalkan perjanjian dengan guru di detik terakhir itu sama saja bunuh diri. Tapi apa dia harus memalsukan laporannya kepada guru yang sudah menaruh harapan besar kepadanya?

"Aah—"

Izuki mengutuk dirinya yang tidak sengaja bertemu Junpei dan Teppei di toilet beberapa saat yang lalu.

.

.

.

Izuki sudah berada di dalam kelas. Dia bisa melihat beberapa wajah yang dikenalnya, rata-rata mereka adalah anggota tim inti klub olahraga. Salah satu yang paling dikenal adalah kaptennya yang mengambil tempat duduk dua kursi di depannya. Lalu ada Teppei yang duduk di pojok kanan depan, sangat jauh dari tempat strategis untuk menyalin jawaban ilegal tanpa halangan.

Baru saja dia selesai mengamati targetnya, guru yang memberinya iming-iming tambahan nilai memasuki ruangan membawa tumpukan kertas soal yang baru saja di fotokopi. Dia meletakkannya di daerah kekuasaannya, manik hitam yang mulai pudar warnanya meneliti satu-satu muridnya. Agak lama berhenti saat melihat sosok Izuki di belakang.

"Baiklah, kita mulai remedialnya. Taruh ponsel kalian di meja bapak dan ambil soalnya."

Dan berbagai kalimat protes melayang begitu saja.

Tapi untuk seorang guru yang berpengalaman, itu adalah nada kesukaannya.

Izuki bisa melihat senyum setan yang tergambar di wajah gurunya.

Barisan depan maju dengan teratur untuk menunaikan perintah si kejam. Pada akhirnya, mereka tidak bisa melawan. Mereka masih sepenuhnya sadar kalau nilai adalah sesuatu yang penting bagi mereka. Terutama bagi yang ingin melanjutkan pendidikan ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi: universitas.

Izuki maju paling terakhir—sengaja, agar bisa mengambil satu kertas istimewa yang telah diselundupkan di tempat terbawah tumpukan kertas tanpa dicurigai oleh lainnya. Sebuah _print out_ tiga lembar berisi nama-nama siswa yang mendapatkan sial untuk pelajaran yang satu ini, beserta beberapa baris kosong pada tiap nama untuk diisi olehnya nanti. Dia menggulungnya, takut-takut ada yang akan menghancurkan rencana memata-matainya ini.

Dan saat dia berpapasan dengan Junpei, dia merasa kakinya terantuk sesuatu. Dia tahu siapa pelakunya.

Manik perak yang menatap tajam ke arah sang komandan. Dan iris gelap berbingkai kacamata yang memancarkan aura mengancam.

"Ember? Mati."

Dua kata itu cukup membuat Izuki langsung ciut di tempat. Dia hanya mengangguk bagai robot dan berjalan layaknya zombie kehabisan mangsa.

Andai saja … dia tidak jadi alim mendadak dan menceramahi Junpei yang mendapatkan kunci jawaban entah dari siapa. Andai Teppei tidak memasang wajah meringisnya dan membela si kacamata itu. Andai jusnya tidak menumpahi seragamnya.

Andai … dia menolak sejak awal permintaan guru _killer_ nya ….

Tapi, penyesalan sudah sangat terlambat, Izuki hanya bisa menatapi lembar kertas yang diwajibkan harus terisi semua dalam waktu kurun satu jam sambil menahan air yang keluar dari mata.

"Baik, mulai—"

Izuki merasa dia ingin jadi Kuroko untuk beberapa saat: bisa menghilang dan selalu mengatakan apa adanya.

.

.

.

30 menit sudah berlalu. Guru itu keluar dengan alasan ingin membeli minuman. Sebelum keluar, dia sempat memberi lirikan 'sisanya-kuserahkan-kepadamu' sambil tersenyum ala orang tua kebanyakan—padahal, selama ini dia tidak pernah memasang senyum menjijikan seperti itu di depan muridnya. Tidak lupa kotak berisi ponsel dibawa, menghindari murid yang mengambil kembali miliknya diam-diam.

Lihat kiri. Lihat depan. Lihat kanan.

"DASAR GURU SETAAAAN! Ini soal lebih susah dari yang kemarin, kan!"

"YANG NGERTI NOMOR 4 SIAPA?!"

"Yuu- _chan_ sudah selesai, ya?! Mau lihat, dong!"

"Eh siapa yang udahan?!"

"Ikutan, yaa!"

Semua sudah kabur dari kursinya. Mereka semua langsung mendiskusikan jawaban dengan orang yang mereka rasa punya otak paling waras di antara sekumpulan orang yang menggunakan otot untuk menyelesaikan masalah. Dan seorang perempuan berkacamata yang seharusnya dikategorikan sebagai 'siswi yang mengerjakan ulangan susulan karena sakit' jadi target mereka.

Hanya dia, Junpei, dan Teppei yang masih setia di tempat duduknya.

Izuki segera mengisi laporannya. Semua nama diberikan laporan yang sama—menyontek kepada Goto Yuuki si jenius matematika. Dia menyelesaikan pekerjaannya kurang dari tiga menit, dan itu adalah kebanggan tersendiri untuknya. Senyum untuk merayakan kemenangan disunggingkan begitu saja.

Sampai matanya menangkap sosok berambut hitam yang ada di depan.

'… _Aduh …_.'

Senyum itu langsung menghilang, saat ia melihat sekali lagi kertas yang baru saja dicoret oleh warna buram. Nama Hyuuga Junpei dan Kiyoshi Teppei di lembar kedua masih belum disentuh oleh ujung pensilnya.

Jadi, pekerjaannya belum tuntas sama sekali. Malah, mungkin baru saja dimulai. 12 orang yang menyontek kepada si pintar tadi hanya pemanasan untuk kesepuluh jemari.

Perang yang sesungguhnya baru akan dimulai sekarang. Debat antara setia kawan atau tidak mencurangi perjanjian.

Izuki mengaktifkan _eagle eye_ -nya, pada akhirnya dia memang harus melaksanakan misi. Dia memperhatikan gerak tangan Junpei. Sampai saat ini dia masih belum bergerak sama sekali. Mata di balik lensa itu masih memperhatikan kerumunan orang yang melakukan perbuatan curang secara terbuka.

"Masih pakai cara kuno?" dia bergumam. Junpei tersenyum meremehkan, merasa dirinya paling 'jenius dalam menyontek' di antara mereka.

Dia menunggu mangsanya melakukan tindakan tidak terpuji di depan mata, sambil terus mengomentari gelagat Junpei. ' _Bahkan dia masih sempat mengatai mereka?'_ Izuki menopang wajahnya, tangan lainnya memainkan pensil yang menjadi amunisinya. ' _Memang contekan dia sudah pasti benar?'_

Tapi sang target yang cukup peka itu menyadari bahwa dia sedang dimata-matai sebelum dia sempat memulai aksinya. Junpei langsung menoleh ke belakang dengan wajah galak. Tangannya memukul agak kencang meja di belakang kursi. _Clutch time_ saat remedial?

"Apa?" Nada sewot dalam pertanyaannya. "Jangan sok alim, Izuki. Kalau mau nyontek ya nyontek."

"Ogah," Izuki berubah jadi aktor picisan, tangannya mencoret-coret halaman kosong yang tersisa di lembar ketiga. Dia berpura-pura pusing dengan soal remedial yang tidak pernah disentuhnya. "Lagipula, Hyuuga, darimana kau bisa dapat jawaban itu?"

"Itu soal mudah,"—ketua itu memasang wajah penuh kebanggaan—"Aku punya banyak teman yang bisa diandalkan."

Mata Izuki menyipit. _Like, you don't say_? Izuki yakin Hyuuga tidak pernah punya orang yang benar-benar pintar dalam _friend list_ -nya. Hanya Aida Riko si pelatih yang ia tahu. Lagipula—kembali pada pertanyaan tadi—siapa yang mendapatkan bocoran soal remedial dan membagikannya _hanya_ kepada dua orang temannya? Oke, sebenarnya, hanya satu karena Teppei sudah bilang sebelumnya di toilet kalau dia tidak akan menyontek. (Dan Izuki percaya dengan Teppei, karena Hati Besi itu tidak akan pernah memalingkan diri dari prinsip yang dibuatnya sendiri.)

"Hyuuga, kauyakin jawabannya benar?" Lalu dia bergerak untuk menulis 'tidak bermasalah' pada bagian Teppei.

Anggukan penuh keyakinan. "Tentu saja. Mau lihat?"

 _Oh, kesempatan_. "Memang boleh?" Izuki berbasa-basi, mengurangi resiko kecurigaan Junpei yang tadi memergoki dia sedang melihatnya.

Junpei melihat bosan ke arah Izuki. Sepertinya dia tidak curiga sama sekali. Itu berarti, situasi masih aman terkendali.

"Sebrengsek apapun, kautemanku. Lihat saja, nih." Tangannya memperlihatkan selembar kertas A4 dengan kombinasi huruf dan angka yang memusingkan, beruntung itu bukan tulisan tangan. Satu-satunya yang bukan hasil cetakan printer hanya tanda tangan Junpei di pojok kanan atas—yang entah kenapa bisa ada di sana. Dari jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh, _point guard_ itu dapat menelitinya dengan mudah.

' _Oke. Jadi positif nyontek.'_ Bendera kemenangan dikibarkan, Izuki bisa menulis laporannya detik ini juga. Dengan bukti yang ada di depan mata.

"Tidak jadi, Hyuuga."

"… Hah?"

.

.

.

Butuh waktu lebih lama untuk menulis bagian Junpei. Ada beberapa poin yang harus dirangkai dengan kata yang tepat dan tidak terkesan memojokkan—karena bagaimanapun juga, dia tidak ingin membuat Junpei mendapat _death penalty_ dari guru mereka.

Menyelamatkan teman tanpa harus berbuat curang, hatinya bilang.

Dia mengecek lagi pekerjaannya, memastikan tidak ada satupun yang terlewatkan. Abe Reika, Aoki Ishii … Hyuuga Junpei, Hara Oota … Kiyoshi Teppei … Ueda Mori—"Oke, selesai." Dia menghela napas panjang, meletakkan pensilnya ke sembarang tempat. Tangannya langsung membentuk bantal darurat di atas meja, tidur pada sepuluh menit terakhir.

Laporan selesai, sudah dipastikan ia akan menerima tambahan nilai.

.

.

.

"—zuki, Izuki! Oi!"

Teppei sudah ada di samping Izuki yang sibuk berpetualang ke alam mimpi. Tangan besarnya itu menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya. Di tangan sebelahnya sudah bertumpuk kertas soal yang berisi jawaban.

"Ha …."

Teppei berdecak pelan saat Izuki sudah membuka matanya—dia belum berniat bangkit dari meja. "Izuki, sampai kapan mau tidur di sini?"

"Ng …."

"Izuki. Ayolah, aku mau pulang, nih."

"Hm-m …."

"I-zu-ki."

"Mm … Teppei- _chan_ berisik, ah."—kalimat ngelantur dari Izuki yang masih setengah sadar.

"Hah? Izu—"

"LAMA!"

Suara itu langsung menggema, dia datang dari depan. Hyuuga Junpei sudah kesal karena Teppei terlalu lembek kepada pelawak garing itu, perempatan bahkan muncul di dahinya. Dia menendang kaki meja yang digunakan Izuki tanpa ampun, membuat korban hampir terjatuh karena kehilangan keseimbangan pada tumpuan.

"Aduh—Hyuuga, pelan sedikit, dong!" Izuki meringis. Kepalanya pusing karena dibangunkan dengan cara yang kelewatan.

Junpei mendengus, mengambil kertas Izuki yang masih aman di atas meja. "Itu salahmu, bodoh," enteng dan tanpa perasaan, lalu matanya iseng melirik 'hasil pekerjaan' si wakil kapten. "Tidur di saat remedial, kauitu sudah pintar at—"

Ketahuan.

Junpei memicingkan mata.

Mata Izuki membuka lebar.

Teppei tersenyum kebingungan.

Semua terjadi seperti _slow motion_.

Dan setelah itu, _steal_ tidak terduga ala pemain bayangan langsung dipraktekkan secara spontan.

"—MAAF, HYUUGA!"

Dia berlari seperti _Eyeshield_ 21: mendekap objek penentu kemenangan dan berlari secepat kilat.

 _._

 _Krik krik krik krik_.

.

Junpei melongo. Teppei melongo. Seisi kelas melongo. Semua masih belum paham dengan situasinya.

"Hyuuga, tadi apa yang kaubaca?" Laki-laki berambut cokelat itu masih menatap pintu kelas yang menjadi titik terakhir ia melihat Izuki.

"Judulnya sih … Laporan Remedial."

.

 _Krik_

.

"Hei, Yuuki—" Wajahnya terlihat suram, aura hitam mengelilingi kepalanya. Yuuki yang duduk tepat di depan meja guru langsung memasang wajah panik karena tiba-tiba mendapat panggilan dengan nada yang tidak mengenakkan dari kapten tim basket. "—Laporan Remedial itu … apa?"

"… A—i, itu, aku—" Yuuki bergerak gelisah. Dia hanya bisa memainkan rambut hitam yang dikepang sambil menunduk, enggan menatap langsung muka horor Junpei.

Suara detak jantung dari tiap murid yang melakukan kecurangan, menghitung detik yang dihabiskan untuk menunggu Yuuki siap secara mental agar dapat mengatakan jawabannya.

"… Seingatku, itu laporan soal orang yang remedial. T-terus, kalau ketahuan nyontek, harus ikut kelas tambahan—"

.

 _DEG_

 _ **DEG**_

 _ **DEG**_

.

Lagi-lagi keadaan menjadi _slow motion_. Semua mata menengok pintu yang menjadi jalan keluar oleh sang _point guard_ beberapa saat yang lalu. Mulut yang kembali membuka secara dramatis, siap mengeluarkan sebuah tantangan perang secara tidak langsung untuk Izuki.

Satu.

Dua.

Tiga—

"IZUKI KEPARAAAAAAAAT!"

—Dan semua anak di kelas itu berlari keluar, bekerja sama tanpa komando untuk meringkus orang yang akan membuat mereka jatuh ke dalam jurang bernama les tambahan selama satu minggu bersama si guru _killer_.

 **[Bersambung]**

a/n pertama, makasih buat teh _Eqa Skylight_ yang udah ngasih prompts buat ff ini _ tanpamu aku butiran deb—oke lupakan. Poin keduanya, fik ini starter proyek #tsun saya :"D poin ketiga, saya bikin twoshot (atau lebih lagi) garing di saat kondisi saya gak fit :/D doakan saya biar ga delay kayak fic kemaren-kemaren ya—/meringis ngelirik utang fic yang jadi tiga biji/

syugah smileu, gyurachi [14052015]


End file.
